


Tinted Water

by 3Hazels



Series: Hollow Bones [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bath Time, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Hazels/pseuds/3Hazels
Summary: He follows the subtle pull of their bond to the opening on his left, treading softly over the threshold of his bedroom. The sight that greets him is both deeply amusing and mouthwatering.As per usual he can’t see her surroundings beyond her physical self and whatever object she may be touching or resting on - which in this case happened to be a great, big stone bath right in the centre of his sleeping quarters.





	Tinted Water

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into Star Wars fan fiction! Please enjoy this little drabble of fluff.

Taking two steps inside his private quarters, Supreme Leader Ren waits for the hiss of the door seal before gradually releasing the tension from his body. With hands uncurled and shoulders slumped, Ren lets solitude settle heavily upon his form. Ruling an entire galaxy on his own was infuriatingly difficult, but doing so whilst enduring the whispered thoughts of murder and mutiny from his closest advisors was near impossible. His eye twitches with the urge of taking his Saber and running them all through with it one by one until he can rule the stars on a throne of bones and ashes. Let it all burn.

 

If only.

 

Releasing a final gust of air from his lungs he strides forward into the main reception of his rooms, slipping his leather gloves from his hands and dropping them carelessly on the closest surface. His hands are mid reach to unclasp his cloak when the hum of the Force sweeps through his body, stilling him. Like numerous times before, all sound fades to a low buzz at the back of his awareness. Everything dulls, everything darkens. Knowing what will soon follow, Ren lets his hands drop to his sides, cocking his head while waiting for the bond to fully snap into place. A slow smile creeps across his features as the sounds start to trickle into his mind.

 

She was humming.

 

Just for a moment Ren closes his eyes to savour the symphony of sounds and scents that accompany her sudden appearance. The rustle of wind through leaves and fabric. A splash of water. The smell of something sweet and heady and distinctly _feminine_. Ignoring the sudden swoop of nervous anticipation tumbling down his spine, Ren opens his eyes to survey the open space of his reception. Hm, not here then. He follows the subtle pull of their bond to the opening on his left, treading softly over the threshold of his bedroom. The sight that greets him is both deeply amusing and _mouthwatering_.

 

As per usual he can’t see her surroundings beyond her physical self and whatever object she may be touching or resting on - which in this case happened to be a great, big stone bath right in the centre of his sleeping quarters. Wherever this bath was, it must be planet bound and sitting near a source of natural light as her tan skin is currently aglow with the golden sheen of sunlight. Somewhere green and full of trees, if the rustling sounds of invisible wind were anything to go by. He knew she liked green.

 

Leaning against the doorframe he silently listens to her hum her merry tune while letting his eyes rove over the glistening expanse of her back as her head rests on folded arms on the edge of the bath, facing away towards a view he can’t appreciate. It’s been a long while since he has seen her so at peace. Unbidden, his heart rate doubles at the thought.

 

“Are you alone?”, she suddenly asks as her humming ceases.

 

“Yes”, he replies, his voice cracking slightly. He coughs quietly in an attempt to clear the sudden lump in his throat. Her calmness seems to be directly proportionate to his increasing nervousness. His palms are sweating. He can’t look away.

 

“I’m sorry about your fleet.”

 

“No, you’re not.” He can hear the smile in her voice. The little shit.

 

“You’re right, I’m not. What’s three less Star Destroyers to the great Supreme Leader Ren?” She smirks as she turns slightly to meet his gaze. Her hair drying in soft waves frames her face, barely brushing the freckled curve of her shoulder. She must have cut it recently. It suits her.

 

Ren rolls his eyes and shrugs in response, lifting from the wall to stalk towards the edge of the stone bath. Her eyes never leave his as he unclasps his cloak from his left shoulder, swinging it around and holding it out for her. A soft smile graces her lips and crinkles her eyes and nose as she rises to meet him. Water splashes and perfumed steam rises to meet the heat of his gaze. His jaw clenches and his hands tighten around the collar of his cloak. As she steps out of the bath it disappears from his view, leaving only a very damp - and very _naked_ \- Rey standing shivering in the middle of his room. Slowly, and as gentlemanly as he is capable of doing, he wraps his great cloak around her small form. The material so large and heavy it seems to swallow her body as it pools in great black rivers at her feet. He swallows once. Twice. Hands falling away as hers appear from beneath to hold the cloak shut at her chest.

 

Their eyes meet, his mind blank as he watches droplets of tinted water shimmer in her lashes, dripping in rivulets from her hair to her throat. As the seconds stretch on with neither breaking the silence, a new tension builds. Slow and delicious. Another smile stretches his lips to match hers as it lingers on her flushed features. Stepping closer, Ren bridges the last gap between them to gather her body, cloak and all, up into his arms. Rey gasps softly, then laughs as one of her arms appears to wrap around his neck to hold him close.

 

“How long do you think we have?” Her voice is small but hopeful.

 

“I don’t know. Long enough to do this”

 

He lowers his head, nose brushing hers as his lips meet their plush counterparts. It’s not their first kiss, but in his mind, certainly the most promising. Her mouth is sweet, throat humming another tune made just for him. His own rises from deep within, harmonising with her soft huffs and murmurs that escape their brushing lips and tongues. The hand still wound around his neck now finds its way back to his jaw, gently tracing scars and stubble. He breaks the kiss, breathing harsh and heavy as he falls into hazel eyes.

 

“Ben, I -“

 

But her words are lost to the universe as her weight disappears from his arms and his cloak slips to the floor.

 

He heaves a heavy sigh. Maybe next time she’ll remember what she meant to say.

 

 

 


End file.
